


Férias

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Angelical & Demoníaco [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse consegue convencer Claire a tirar uma folga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Férias

Já era um tanto difícil fazer com Claire tirasse folgas (não era incomum assim que terminarem um caso já estarem indo para outro logo em seguida), férias era mais difícil ainda ,como viviam viajando no trabalho ela não via muito o porque disso, mas as vezes Jesse conseguia, é só ela concordar que em um segundo ele os leva para uma praia na Austrália. Por ser noite o lugar está deserto.

"Você devia ter me falado que o lugar que você ia me trazer era uma praia, eu teria colocado um biquíni"

"Eu posso fazer alguns aparecerem pra você"

"Não obrigada, eu compro um de manhã"

"Então você quer entrar ?"

"Eu não quero molhar as minhas roupas"

"Esse é um problema que pode facilmente ser resolvido"

"Eu não vou ficar nua"

"Isso não era o que eu estava sugerindo, mas obrigada pela imagem mental"

"Então se não era isso o que era ?"

Jesse pensa em um segundo e no outro as águas se abrem para ela passar, como se estivesse em um aquário sem o vidro com uma parede de ondas flutuando a sua volta.

"Exibido" ela diz começando a andar pelo caminho que ele havia feito, não demora muito para que a altura da água passe a da sua cabeça "Acho que só você usaria um milagre da bíblia para tentar impressionar uma garota"

"Então a minha tentativa está funcionando ?"

Ela não responde, ele não esperava que ela fizesse.

"Você quer que eu pare ?"

"Não" ela diz sorrindo vendo um cardume de peixes passando ao seu lado.


End file.
